The Boy With the Blue Eyes
by Somewhat Enlightened
Summary: There is something in this world that no one has seen before. It is gentle and sweet. Maybe if it could be seen, everyone would fight over it. That's why no one has ever seen it. The world hid it so that no one could get their hands on it so easily. However, someday, someone will find it. The person who deserves it the most will definitely find it; I happened to find it with Mike.
1. Chapter 1

**The Boy With the Blue Eyes**

* * *

_Love - a wildly misunderstood although highly desirable malfunction of the heart which weakens the brain, causes eyes to sparkle, cheeks to glow, blood pressure to rise, and lips to pucker._

_- Lynda Barry_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:**

TRULY, I DIDN'T WANT TO GET OUT OF MY TRUCK'S COMFORT ZONE. I'd rather stay in here, basking in the warmth, than to go outside were it was cold, and raining. I didn't have a choice, I had work to attend to. I sighed silently, squeezing my eyes shut, before willing myself to get out, and dash as quickly as I could to the Newton's Olympic Outfitters.

Of course life had other plans. I was almost at the door, my fingers almost reachable to the door's handle, when my legs tangled themselves. I waited for the impact, but it never came. Slowly, I opened my eyes.

Two hands were holding me by the armpits, steadying me and keeping me away from the hurtful ground that wanted to pull me down. My face heated up with embarrassment. Why was I cursed with clumsiness? None of my parents had this problem. Someone was chuckling, at me for sure, and I had a vague idea who was holding me. I squirmed in their arms, trying to stand up.

"Hold up," Mike chuckled, "you don't want to fall, do you?" he teased, adding more to my embarrassment.

I kept my eyes averted from his. "Thanks, Mike." I mumbled, standing fully up, with my face ducked down.

By now, he'd stopped laughing. "No problem, Bella. You gotta be careful, you know. This isn't the type of weather to be running in - especially you." he teased some more, and walked past me to open the door of his parent's store. He waited for me, much to my further embarrassment, and went in after I myself was inside the comfortable, warm store.

"You're okay, though, right?" he asked, shaking out his blonde hair like a dog. I flinched away from the tiny specks of water that made themselves over to me. I didn't want to get any more wet - thankfully, though, I wasn't that wet. I'd fallen in the protection of the front door's little roof.

I was taking off my jacket and putting on my blue work-apron that had my name tag _ Bella Swan, _before I answered him. "Yes. Thank you."

He himself was putting on his apron, with his name tag _Mike Newton._ His mother wanted to add in the _Hi, my name is. . . _thing, but Mike persuaded her to not do that. I was grateful. Much of our friends usually came in to bother us, and they'd make fun of us with that unnecessary tag _Hi, my name is Bella Swan!_

"Good thing I was waiting for my mom - _oh_!" he exclaimed. I looked over at him, and saw his blue eyes widening.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly, my brows furrowing. He looked over at me, smiling sheepishly, and then looked at the door, as if it were going to kill him. "Mike?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." he mumbled, "I might get killed, though. . . for making my mom wait outside. I'm supposed to be bringing back some boxes. But," he breathed, "I'm not, huh?"

I giggled, shaking my head. "You better go on then, Mike."

"Yeah," he nodded weakly. He walked towards the door, and opened it. Before he closed it behind him, he turned back to me, "It was nice meeting you, Bella." he smiled.

I couldn't help smiling. "Farewell, Mike."

Karen, Mike's mom, was a bit hot-headed when someone wasn't doing their work. Mike tended to be my knight whenever I did something wrong, and blamed it on himself - I usually thanked him a lot, or brought him some homemade treats. He would always have to suffer Karen't wrath, whether he deserved it, or not. Right now, I saw why he was so reluctant to go outside; he would surely get yelled at for not being were he was supposed to.

To be completely honest, I myself was little scared when Karen got all mad. I could already imagine the fear I'd have if she were to yell at me - but I would never have to face that fear, since Mike, thankfully, always takes the blame.

So the smile that was currently present on my face turned upside down. I felt for poor Mike.

Many minutes later, Mike came back with a heavy looking box in his arms, all soaked and red-faced, with his mom behind him, looking peeved off. I quickly looked away, and pretended to be doing something - even if there wasn't anything to do right now. Karen greeted me with a warm smile - I will never know how she channeled her emotions - and then glared at Mike, who was smiling sheepishly at me again.

"Hello, Bella," Karen smiled. "How are you? Things are slow today, aren't they?" she looked outside the windows to see the rain showers. Karen frowned.

I nodded. "I'm fine, and you?" I asked politely. "And things are slow today, yes, but I'm sure things will fasten up, soon." Even I knew my words were false. No one would want to come out into this rain. Plus, who would be hiking in this weather?

"Crazy people would only want to come to hike in this weather," piped in Mike - answering my unasked question. He set the box done just a few feet away from me. He let out a sigh, shaking his head again like a dog again.

Karen yelled, "Michael!"

It sounded odd hearing Mike's full name.

"Sorry mom," he flushed, grinning. I noticed the dimples that showed their presence whenever Mike smiled.

"Don't do that again, Michael - "

"Mike," he corrected automatically. I raised my eyebrows - is that how I sound when I correct people?

Karen rolled her eyes, sighing loudly, " - _Mike_. Anyways," she turned to me, "I' doing fine, thank you Bella - ever the sweet girl." I flushed at the compliment thrown my way, and ducked my head.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Oh, don't be shy with me! We're like family here." she chastised. A small smile curved my lips. "Besides, Bella, if no one comes in an hour or half-an-hour - you choose - then you can leave, sweetie."

I smiled, "Okay."

"And you, Mike," she rounded on poor Mike, who was looking at his mom as if dreading her next words, "are to make sure everything is in order after Bella closes the shop. Then _yo__u _can leave."

Mike scowled, but nonetheless nodded. "Sure."

Karen left afterwards, saying something about cleaning the house up quickly before Mr. Newton arrived home from Port Angeles. I sighed to myself, and leaned my weight into a cabinet, watching Mike as he picked up the heavy looking box, but then dropping it. I winced when the box fell on his foot.

"Ouch," he said after a pause, his face getting redder and redder by the second. "That. . . that hurt." he grinned at me, his blue eyes closing slightly.

I giggled at the funny expression on his face. "Are you okay?" I asked after I'd managed to pause my giggles.

He nodded. "Yep, dandy." he looked down at the box, glaring at it. "Damn it."

"What's in it?" I asked curiously.

Mike shrugged, "Even I don't know. I think it's for my mom. . . or dad. Or both." he thought loudly, "Or, even better," his blue eyes smiled, "for _me_."

I rolled my eyes, "Keep on dreaming, Mr. Newton Jr."

He scoffed, "I am no Jr. I'm a Sir or senior - whatevers." We both laughed at the idiocy of our conversation.

"Anyways, I gotta get this over to the house. I'll come back shortly." he promised. "Then we can have a little party, if we want. I'll bring some sodas, and chips. . . and a radio, too." he thought. "Sound good?"

I smiled. Leave it to Mike to make things funner. "Sure, sounds awesome."

"Great, I'll be back soon." He then picked up the box - almost cautiously - and began to head to the back door.

Mike usually did our "little parties" whenever it was a slow day like this one, and when his mom wasn't around. We've never gotten caught so far, and I hope we don't. I liked these parties, they're fun. We usually joke around, or just listen to the music.

The bell above the front door rang, signalling the first customer - and probably last one too - of the day, and I was startled to see _ Edward Cullen_ there. I felt my cheeks heat up. He was a boy in one of my classes, Biology, and we've never really talked to one another - unless, of course, it's required to when working on an assignment in class. Edward Cullen and like the rest of his family, was unhumanly, undeniably, super-model gorgeous. His skin was white pale, the palest of pale I've ever seen, and his eyes were this gold, and sometimes these pitch black that made me queasy to stare at. His hair was unruly, a reddish, brownish color. He was. . . gorgeous, handsome, perfect - maybe too perfect. . . he was breathless.

He smiled politely, but his teeth didn't show. "Hello there, Bella." he greeted in that smooth, unnatural melodic voice of his.

"Hi, E-edward." I stuttered like an idiot. "H-how can I-I help you?"

Edward Cullen walked over to some samples of sleeping bags that were near the front door. He observed them, while answering me, "I wanted to buy some sleeping bags for my family and I."

Before I could answer, there was some shuffling behind me, and I heard a cheery voice, "Guess what Bella? I got us some cake. . ." his voice trailed off when he saw perfect Edward Cullen there. His eyes looked from me, to him, and then down at the junk-food he was carrying at in his arms. Edward was staring at it with a perfect, raised eyebrow.

"Hey, Edward." Mike greeted, the tips of his lips rising. He noticed Edward's gaze. "Do you want anything?" he asked politely, lifting the food in his arms slightly.

I smiled. Leave it to Mike to be the nice one.

"No, thank you Mike." Edward declined. "I just came here to buy some sleeping bags," he pointed at the ones behind him.

Mike was putting the junk-food in the counter when he answered, "Oh. You're going camping?" he asked, "Sorry for asking, just curious. Going out with this type of weather? Shouldn't you wait until the sunny days - I heard the sun was coming out tomorrow!" he exclaimed brightly.

"Really?" I asked, surprised. I didn't know that.

Mike nodded at me, "Yes." He turned to Edward, "And you're going on school days?" Mike asked, though neither of us were surprised. The Cullens tended to camp when the sun was out.

"Well, my family and I are in a hurry." Edward explained, "The place where we're gonna be camping not around here. We're going to Alaska."

"Alaska?" Mike echoed my thoughts of surprise. "Whoa."

I nodded. "Wow."

Edward smiled politely, looking from Mike and I, "Yes. Well, I'm going to need seven sleeping bags, please."

Mike nodded enthusiastically. "Of course."

I watched Mike as Mike walked closer to Edward, and begin a conversation with him about the best sleeping-bags. Mike sounded like he knew his stuff - which I knew he did. He took his job here at his parent's store seriously and took pride. I looked away when Mike turned to look at me, and blushed. I was looking down at my pale hands. Even my hands were beginning to turn rosy.

"Well, Edward, that would be forty-six dollars and twenty-nine cents," Mike stated with a smile, pushing aside the junk-food so he'd type in the amount into the cash register. Edward took out three twenty dollars from the front of his pocket like nothing. I raised my eyebrows.

Mike was beginning to carry three bags of the sleeping-bags when Edward asked him what he was doing - politely of course. Mike flushed, embarrassed, "Helping you. . .?" it came out more like a question. He seemed uncertain now of what he was doing, and I would too, if Edward Cullen's eyes turned to stare at me.

Edward smiled, "I don't think that's any necessary."

"Well, you see, if my mom where to come," Mike paused, as is listening for her entrance, "she'd get mad if she saw you carrying the boxes while I was here, talking to Bella. And besides, it's cool, man."

"Oh." Edward responded, pursing his perfect looking lips. "Well, in that case," he smiled at me - making my heart flutter and my face to heat up - and then nodded at Mike.

"Goodbye, Bella." he told me as the door closed behind him.

"B-bye." I stuttered like a fool. I gripped the cabinet I was leaning on, and cursed at my weakness. So what if Edward was unhumanly gorgeous? Mike's handsome too, in his own, much more humanly way.

Mike came back minutes later, drenched, but grinning. "He gave me ten dollars - as a tip!" His eyes shimmered with happiness. "All ten for me."

"Cool," I nodded, smiling. His smile was infectious.

He shook his head again like a dog, grinning some more when he saw me grimace. "Aw, cheer up Bella. It's just a little water." he said with a roll of his clear blue eyes.

I frowned. "I know that."

"I know you knew that, Bella."

"Okay then."

"Alrighty." he opened a bag of chips, and stuffed some inside his mouth. He offered me some, munching loudly, but with his mouth closed - and I gratefully accepted some.

I opened our cans or sodas, and handed him his. He smiled in thanks, and drank a lot, "Thanks. I've been hungry. I haven't ate today at all."

"And you're eating junk-food?" I asked disbelievingly.

He smirked. "Sorry ma'."

I flushed.

"So. . ." I started, "how's life been?" I mentally kicked myself for the choice of words.

Mike chuckled. "As good as it can be. Your's?" he asked, glancing at me.

"Okay," I nodded.

There was a pause before, "Hey, do you wanna go to La Push tomorrow? With all the others, too?" he asked suddenly, his eyes not looking at me, but staring out into the pouring rain. But I could tell he wanted to go, and his face was one of those faces he made when he was thinking hard or deciding something very important.

"Tomorrow?" I asked myself. Then I looked at Mike, "Sure. We haven't done anything in like, since forever." I agreed.

"Alright, I'll call Jessica, then the others." he beamed. Jessica Stanley was his on-and-off girlfriend. I couldn't understand the uncomfortable, unfamiliar feeling that burned inside my veins at the sight of Mike beaming at Jessica's name. I frowned, shocked, but nonetheless, continued to munch on the delicious cake Mike brought.

He'd phoned every of our friends, telling them about the trip he'd suddenly decided. Almost everyone agreed, except for Jessica, Lauren Mallory - a girl who for some reason didn't like me - and Angela Webber - one of the few girls I can trust here and my best friend. The trio were going to Port Angeles to do their nails. Jessica politely asked me if I wanted to go when Mike handed me the phone - but I could tell from Jessica's tone that she really didn't want me to go.

"No, it's alright." I declined as she pleased.

"Oh, that's a shame," she sounded sad. Then we hanged up.

You could tell Mike was excited, his clear blue eyes would shimmer and sparkle with happiness - they would make you want to smile and know what made him so happy, so you'd be happy too. Mike

Mike cleaned much more sooner that usual. I helped him clean, which he thanked me profusely. He seemed distracted, but it wasn't about the trip anymore, it was something much more, I could tell. I would occasionally open my mouth to ask what was wrong, but no words came out. I didn't want to ruin any thoughts he was having, and distract him.

We were closing the store when I asked him. "Mike, is there something wrong?"

He shook his head, still locking the door, but when he was done, he paused, his blue eyes flickering up to mine, and then he nodded. "Yeah, wait, no. . . Well, I don't know." he sighed. "Well, you see. . ."

"You can tell me anything, Mike." I said in the softest voice I could muster.

"I-I. . . never mind, I'm being stupid for thinking like this," he grinned up at me weakly. "G'evening Bella. See ya' tomorrow at school - if you're gonna be looking for me, look for a Hawaii'n bright blue shirt; that's gonna be me."

I giggled. "It's not like it's gonna be _that _sunny." I protested.

"Well, Bella," he was following me towards my truck, and watched me get in, "you only live once. Make it the best you can." he winked. Then, he took a hold of my door, and began to close it for me when I was inside of my truck and sitting down. Before he closed completely, he whispered, "Take care, Bella. Drive carefully, be cautious, and be safe Bella."

I watched Mike walk around the Newton's Olympic Outfitters and towards his home. My thudding heart seemed to be louder than the roars of my truck. It seemed odd how just this day changed everything for me. Mike was a nice guy, someone I can possibly trust.

"But what did he want to say. . .?" I murmured to myself, driving away from the store and away from Mike Newton carefully, cautiously, and safely.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know, not much happens in this chapter. But we see Edward Cullen, and the good side of Mike Newton. Many of the Twilight fan girls hate Mike, and I blame SMeyer completely. Reason? She made other characters rude or these jealous, spiteful people that seem eviler than Victoria and all those other enemies - except for the Cullens, Wolf pack, and Bella herself, perfect. That bothered me, a lot.**

**So, me being one of those few people who loved Mike despite the way he was potrayed, decided to give Mike his chance! Here it is; _The Boy With the Blue Eyes_. I hoped you like it so far. . . or give it a chance! More will come, and more drama will appear. . . so yeah! Stay tuned!**

**By the way, Edward and Bella never strike up a relationship because Edward wasn't at all interested in Bella. So, yeah. Let's just say he can sort of read her mind? But he has to try really, really, really hard to read her mind.**

**ALSO, HAPPY NEW YEARS! :D**

**So, please. . . (because they make me extremely happy). . .**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Boy With the Blue Eyes**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO:**

"BELLA, IT'S THE BIGGEST PARTY OF THE YEAR - YOU SHOULD _COME_." Jessica whined from beside me as we entered the cafeteria. I sighed - which seemed like the millionth time - and shook my head at Jess, giving her the best "sorry" smile I could come up with.

"Sorry, Jess." I apologized. "I can't go. . . I'm going to do things that day," I lied. Truth was, I didn't want to go to the party Jess has been begging me to go to. It wasn't because I was anti-social, I just didn't want to go to a party were people would surely be drunk - Charlie was the police Chief of Forks. What would happen if neighbors complained, and cops showed up at the scene? What if that cop happened to Charlie? What if the punch had been spiked, and I'd gotten drunk? What if -

I needed to stop speculating. It wasn't good. Besides, why was I making excuses? I didn't want to go. . . well, a part of me did, actually.

But that part was being completely ignored.

"Bella," she whined again, but stopped when she caught sight of Mike. A smile appeared, making the previous scowl and narrowed eyes disappear. I looked at Mike, smiling in greeting, and waved slightly. He smiled at both of us.

He reached his girlfriend first. "Hey, Jess." he sounded odd. His smile seemed forced, and when Jessica latched into him, curling her arms tightly around his neck, he gave me another forced smile. I was surprised by this - Mike usually laughed when Jessica did this. Now he seemed uncomfortable with her doing it.

"Mike!" she squealed. "I missed you," she pouted up at him, once she released him. She grabbed a hold of his hand, and smiled brightly at them, before looking back at Mike with happiness and longing. "You didn't call me on Saturday or Sunday." she stated with a frown now. "Why? So many things happened - you won't even believe the things I'm going to tell you! Bella sure didn't!"

I sure didn't. The many things that Jessica told me were unbelievable. It wasn't that I was a bad friend, and didn't believe my friend - I just found it hard to believe the outrages things she told me. And, besides, I had actually tuned out on her rambling half-way - my head had begun to hurt. That was just Jessica - the talker, the gossiper.

Mike turned to look at me, and waved. "Hi Bella." he greeted me softly, then turned to look at his talkative girlfriend who had launched into her many tales.

I bit back a laugh and resisted the urge to pat Mike in the shoulder from sympathy. I knew what he was going through - I, myself, went through it for the last hour. It was impossible to focus on my Spanish class with Jess talking my ear out.

" - then Julia told Pheebs that she couldn't come to the party. Guess who else isn't coming to the party?" she asked loftily, shooting me a glare. I grimaced.

"Uh," Mike hesitated, "me?"

Jessica's eyes left mine to look at Mike with shock. "What! You're not going?" she said this with a hint of horror.

By now, we had made it to our table where Angela, Ben, Eric, Lauren, and Tyler were seated at already. Everyone turned to look at us, a few greeted me, "Hi Bella."

"Hey Bella."

"Wazz up, Bellza?" Tyler would slur in his new tone. He wanted to sound cool. To be truthful, it was making him seem fool.

Everyone greeted, me except for Lauren - who hated me. I didn't know why exactly - I didn't even do anything to her in the first place. Nothing at all. I've been civil towards her, and that's all.

When I sat down, I looked at the Cullen table - only to find them not there. I sighed. This was an old habit of mine; looking at the Cullens' table to see if everyone of them was present. They weren't here, though. It was a rare sunny day here at Forks - and they took this as an opportunity to go hiking.

"What's wrong?" Angela asked Jessica, worried.

Jessica crossed her arms against her chest like a girl about to throw a tantrum. "Mike isn't going to the party," she sniffed.

All eyes turned to Mike. I groaned, feeling my face start to heat up. They would surely make a big deal out of this with me too, if they knew I wasn't going either. I hated being the attention. I gladly let Jessica have it all.

"What?"

"Why?"

"_Dude_!"

"That sucks."

Our friends said. Jessica remained angry. "Yeah," she agreed. "Guess who else isn't going?"

Now everyone looked at her, even Mike. I shrank back on my seat, hoping for a miracle.

"Who?" they all asked.

"Bella," Jessica glared at me.

All eyes turned to look at me, I'm sure, but I couldn't quite be too sure if I was looking down at my joined hands, avoiding other's eyes, can I? There was a murmur of disappointment through my friends, muttering things like, "That is no so not cool." To: "Well, that sucks." And Lauren, "Yay, that's the best news I've heard all day." Though, I ignored the last one for my own good - my face was already too hot from embarrassment. Why get mad? Why get upset at a girl who I simply didn't understand?

Then there was Mike. "Why not, Bella?" he asked, confused. It wasn't an accusation, and I didn't expect it to be either since he wasn't going to the party.

Jessica answered for me. "Apparently, she has things to do that day." she sniffed.

"Thanks, Bella, for answering." Mike muttered hotly.

I looked up, in shock, at the tone he used. Mike was poking his food with one, pale finger, scowling, and ignoring all our gaze's - especially Jessica's, who was staring open mouthed, eyes-widened, at Mike, her face colored in shocked. He'd never used that tone at her. Ever.

"Is something wrong, Mike?" Jessica asked after a slight pause, locking eyes with Lauren - both communicating through their eyes - before looking back at Mike.

I looked away, feeling like an intruder intruding into their love fairs. I ducked my head, staring at my own food that looked unpleasant. I don't even know why I got it - perhaps I was distracted. I was relieved that my fame was taken away, again, by Jessica. My mind wandered to Mike's tone, and I instantly told myself to get off that topic. The topic brought strange array of feelings towards me - I felt something when Mike used that tone with Jessica. It was satisfied - happy almost. I felt repulsed at myself; why would I feel satisfied, happy that he used that tone to one of my friends? I couldn't answer my questions, because I had no idea what to say - it seemed out of character of me to feel this way. I wasn't greeedy, I wasn't spiteful. . .

Then what?

The why?

This was really frustrating. I hated not knowing.

"I'm going to class." Mike said curtly.I heard a chair scrape against the floor.

"What? This early?" Jessica was panicking now.

I furrowed my brows. Something must be going through their relationship.

"Yeah, sorry," he sighed. "Bye."

He left then. He left us with a panicky, about-to-cry Jessica. She seemed to be sniffing, and when I looked up, she had her head between her hands, her arms leaning on top of the table. Her bouncy, curly brown hair was splayed around her, messily - if she saw it, she would be fretting over it. Right now, she was too focused on panicking over Mike and her.

She sniffled loudly. "What's up with Mike?" she asked Tyler, glaring at him. I understood why she would be asking Tyler - he was Mike's best friend after all. Both popular jocks. I pursed my lips; I hanged out with well known people, in other words; popular - this is something I've recently taken noticed to.

Tyler raised his hands in mock surrender. "Geez, Jezz! Wazz with all dee negativitee?"

I frowned. His word usage was beginning to annoy me.

"Stop that!" Jessica snapped, irritated.

"I'm sure he's just having a bad day." Angela sympathized. I smiled softly at Angela - she was always the nice one in the group.

Jessica didn't think so, though. "No," she said rudely, glaring at Angela as if she was the reason Mike was acting the way he was today, "he's not having a bad day. He's been acting like this for the past week." she said, clenching her jaws. Her heated glare met my eyes, and I was scurrying for words to say when Lauren beat me.

"Oh, too bad, then." she said, looking at her nails. I was glad I had a reason to look away from Jessica. "Boo-hoo, Jessica. Mike's leaving you - so what? You could find better guys than him," she offered, still looking at her nails.

Jessica breathed loudly. "But I want him!" she whined, closing her eyes. "I don't want to break up with him. I don't want him to break up with me." she sulked.

Tyler and Eric, by now, had stopped listening to this conversation. Now, they were talking about this new car that was recently released. By the looks on their faces; it must be very cool. They had these wowed, eager looks in their faces.

I looked away from them. Instead, I looked to where Mike had left, wondering what and why he was acting like this. Jessica believes they are going to break up soon. She has been hinting this many times prior to this day, but Angela and I always told her he wasn't. Now, I wasn't at all confident with my statements. Mike has been acting odd. He's been much more distant to Jessica, yet he acted normal to all of us.

Did I have something to do with this? Was I the reason they were fighting?

Just because I didn't answer Mike quick enough when he asked me something?

I contemplated this, frowning. Mike did seemed all right when we were talking, but then he'd asked why I wasn't going to the party, and I'd been too slow to answer so Jessica had answered for me - which got him mad for some reason. . .

This was all my fault, wasn't it? I had to act like a complete idiot! It was my fault they were fighting - even Jessica knew this because she was glaring at me, still.

I closed my eyes, grimacing as the unpleasant thoughts circled my head. Even now, as I felt guilty and sorry for Jessica and Mike, something inside of me bursted with some joy and deep satisfaction. I didn't understand any of it. Why would I be happy? Was I _that_ selfish? Did I like seeing Jessica unhappy?

A hand touched my shoulder, and my eyes flew open to stare at Angela's soft smile. "Let's go to class, okay?" she asked kindly, glancing at Jessica who was glaring at the table. I nodded slowly, getting up and smiling as best as I could to Jessica.

"It'll be okay, Jess." I tried to comfort her, but my words were being ignored. I frowned.

We walked away from the table. I was too focused on Mike's angry face and Jessica's crumpled up face inside my head to really notice Angela staring at me.

She spoke, softly then, "It's not your fault, you know, Bella." she murmured. "Mike and Jessica have been having problems for a while now - Mike. . . I think Mike is going to break up with Jessica." We both frowned.

"Do you know why?" I asked.

"Well, it's quite obvious why," she smiled weakly. "Mike is sort of. . . he sort of can't stand Jessica anymore." she sighed. "I heard him tell Tyler this the other day, and well. . ." she trailed off, squinting at the floor.

"Oh." My mind was blank. He was tired of her? Was this what Mike wanted to tell me? That he wanted to break up with Jessica? Had today been the final straw? "Poor Jess," I sympathized.

Angela nodded. "Yeah. I think she knows he's going to end it soon. I just wished things wouldn't be as complicated. Jessica does tend to complicate things. You know how she is."

"Yeah, I do."

And I did. Jessica would surely do uncomfortable things to Mike after their breakup. She would probably find a way to embarrass him to the entire school - or worser things. The single thought of Jessica doing anything to Mike brought a surge of protectiveness from me - which I found silly. Me, protect someone? I could barely protect myself from _me_.

"Bella, watch out!" a voice called from behind me. The voice belonged to Mike.

I turned, slowly - I should of turned much quicker, I might've had a chance to step out of the way and avoided all this mess - and watched as a football headed straight towards me, aiming my face. I could only watch as it spinned quickly in the air, before it was right close to me. I closed my eyes, awaiting the pain that would soon appear on my face. But it never came.

I was confused. Why had it not hit me yet?

Slowly, cautiously, I opened my eyes.

A white, strong arm was in front of me. And, in the arm's red hand, there was a football. I winced as I saw Mike's red hand, knowing it must've hurt, catching the ball. I watched, surprised and astonished, as Mike threw back his arm, then forward, and I watched the football soar through the air, and back where it came from.

It flew with power, with such strength, I could only watch in pure awe.

"Wow," I breathed, feeling the heat in my face.

Mike turned back to me, smiling weakly. "Well," he paused, studying me. "That hurt." he grinned. I grinned back, still amazed at him. "Are you hurt, Bella? Did those morons throw more footballs?" he grumbled, as if the simple idea was unpleasant to him.

I shook my head, still smiling. "That was. . ."

"THAT WAS AMAZING, MIKE!" Jessica cried with complete false joy. There was a tone of smugness in her voice. She made her way over to us, and wrapped her arms around him. He frowned.

"Jessica," he struggled to take her off him. "Jessica." he said more strongly. "Get off, please."

Jessica pulled away, unsurprised. She had fear on her face. "Mike. . .?"

Mike made a sad face, and smiled apologetically at her. "Jess, I'm sorry, but - "

"No, Mike," she interrupted. "Please don't." she begged.

He continued, though with a guilty face. "I want to break up."

Everyone could hear. I wasn't sure why Mike was declaring this in front of everyone.

"What?" she was horrified.

"I'm saying this, in front of everyone, because I don't want you to be running around school saying we're still together. I'm sorry, Jessica, but you and I just don't simply. . . match. It doesn't feel right. You pester me, you annoy me, you're rude, you think too much highly of yourself. . . You don't let me think. Jessica, I'm sorry. But, this is a clean break."

He smiled weakly, glanced at me, then at Angela, and said, "We gotta go to class."

I followed, wordlessly.

Mike stopped, suddenly. "Uh, by the way, the La Push trip has been canceled," he muttered out loud, sounding reluctant. "We'll go another time," he promised when people groaned.

I was momentarily stunned. Mike had been really happy yesterday, and as he told me back at the Newton's outfitters, he was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, and some shorts. The sun was barely peeking through, but the sun was there.

"Sorry." he apologized, beginning to walk forward again, ignoring all the stares.

"Mike," Angela began with a disapproving tone, but was cut off from Ben.

"Ang!" Ben, Angela's boyfriend, called out to her. "Hold up, I need to tell you something!"

She turned, a small smile on her face. She smiled at me and at Mike, "Sorry. I'll see you in class." she promised, rushing towards Ben.

It was only Mike and I now. The silence was quite uncomfortable. I found myself sneaking glances at Mike, wondering what he was thinking. He must be upset. I wanted to comfort him, to caress his cheek, and run a hand through his golden hair. I wanted to -

"You must think I'm an asshole, huh, Bella." Mike stated, breaking my train of thought. I blushed, shaking my head slightly.

"N-no." I denied, still a little confused with my imagination. "Why would I?"

He smiled. "Good. I wouldn't want to loose you." Those words made my heart accelerate.

We were near our Biology class when it happened. I was walking, staring at him again, trying to figure out Mike Newton, when I tripped. It was a usual, little event that always happened to me - I was dead clumsy, so how couldn't it? - and I'd stumbled on my own feet. I was going to fall towards the floor, and once again, I had braced myself for the impact.

Like the other time, two hands caught me by my armpits, and pulled me up swiftly. I was dizzy, but I felt myself hit a firm chest. I knew it belonged to Mike, which made me blush harder. I felt his lips close to my ears - I almost shivered - and his warm breath tickled my ear. "Caught you twice," he murmured. "How many more times shall I save my Beauty?" he teased, sounding casual.

He didn't know how much his words made my heart race.

I blinked multiple times, and he gently pulled me away. I looked at his face, and a smile was ever-so present. His bad mood had vanished. "Thank you," I managed to stutter out.

He winked. "Anything for you, Bella."

He held the door open for me. I entered the class room - we seemed to be one of the first ones to enter - and Mike entered behind me. He chuckled all of a sudden, and was by my side in a instant.

"Hmm, I'll be your body-guard from now on." he smirked down at me, his blue eyes twinkling.

I scowled playfully. "Aw come on. I don't need anyone protecting me. I have my pepper-spray."

"Yeah, you do. . . but I don't think pepper-spray would work much against the ground." he chuckled again.

I smiled. "I guess you're right."

"When aren't I, Bella?"

I rolled my eyes. "So full of yourself."

He placed a hand on his chest - the one I had touched not five minutes ago - in mock hurt. "That hurt, Bella."

"And I'm not sorry about it." I grinned.

We were interrupted by Mr. Vanner. "The two of you," he pointed at both of us, "please stop flirting, and go to your seats. You're blocking the doorway." He turned to look at someone with a raised eyebrow. My face was scorching, and Mike's was red, too, but not like mine's was. We were walking to our respective seats, when Mr. Vanner addressed someone.

"Yes, Miss Stanley? Can I help you? You've been standing there for quite a while now, and you're blocking the way from my students."

I turned, my heart slowing down.

Jessica stood in the doorway, glaring at me with anger, hurt, and betrayal. I could feel my insides crawl, the guiltiness swimming in my blood. She looked ready to cry. She shook her head once, stiffly, before going away.

She'd seen everything. Our. . . Mike's and I's flirting. No, it wasn't flirting, it was just pure friend banter. That was it. I was not flirting with Mike. Why would I? Why would I do that to Jessica, one of my friends? I was a terrible person.

We were just bantering as friends, certainly not flirting - or so I was trying to convince me.

As hard as I may, I knew I was lying to myself.

I sat down on my empty table, and closed my eyes.

"Uh, Bella?" Mike asked suddenly from my right.

"Hmm?"

"Ignore Jessica's and mine's mess. It's not your fault."

"Mmm-hmm."

"It isn't, trust me," he seemed strained. "I just sometimes get tired of Jessica - she. . . Point is," he paused. "The point is that I don't want anyone blaming themselves - especially you, Bella."

"Okay," I finally said something.

"You look like you need a break from Forks," he chuckled lightly. I smiled then - I couldn't help it - and opened my eyse. I did kinda need a break; I felt like a mess. School, work, then all of this. . . "So I was wondering, you and I could go to La Push as friends," he added quickly. I was disappointed. "I could take the food, and you coult take the. . . whatever you want. How about it?"

I hesitated. He had said we were going as friends. . . "Alright, I'm in. Where do we meet up?"

"I'll pick you up," he said, smiling. "Be ready at three." he winked.

I laughed nervously, blushing. "Ha. Ha."

"Mr. Newton, please leave Miss Swan alone, class is about to start," Mr. Vanner said sternly.

Mike left me, grinning.

I couldn't pay attention to class after that.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I didn't expect anyone to review, quite frankly, since rarely do people like Mike. They only review a Mike/Bella story when it's M rated -.- So thanks! They made me extremely happy! :D**

**Did you like the second ****chapter? I hope so ^-^ I wanted to make it eventful. Mike and Jessica broke up O: Jessica blames Bella and now, at the end, that she saw Mike and Bella flirting, she really does believe Bella was the reason Mike wanted to break up with her.**

**Teenage drama ._. You gotta love it ;)**

**Please. . . (because they make me extremely happy). . .**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
